Power Rangers: The New Frontier
by 100TenMillion
Summary: Inspired by the Justice League storyline of the same name, this series takes place in the 1960's. Follow five courageousyoungadults as they battle the forces of evil, from Mars, to the Soviet Union!


Power Rangers: The New Frontier

Episode 1: A Meeting with the Most Powerful Man in America

It was 1961. John Kennedy was president. America was being besieged by enemies. To the East, the Soviet Union loomed over her neighbors, her power rivaled only by America's. Within America, those who oppose change were taking up weapons. Outside the borders of all nations, up through that Final Frontier, beings with cruel intentions were plotting the demise of this world. Never before had America needed heroes, not like this. President Kennedy knew what needed to be done. At his desk sat five folders, containing all the necessary information…

John Hill was a young Alabama boy. Captain of his high school football team, star runner of his track team, and all around American, he seemed to be going places. The greatest moment of his life finally came, when two men claiming to work for the President came upon his house, asking for HIM. John had only two dreams in his life: to be an All-American, and to serve in the Armed Forces, like his father. He believed they were taking him to become a member of the All American Football Team.

Vincenzo Vanzetti always watched his back. He knew that the Cosa Nostra had him marked. He was an obstacle for their operations. He also walked around Brooklyn fearlessly. It was HIM who kept those thugs from pushing drugs on his neighborhood, swindling money from local grocers, killing cops, and etcetera. Vincenzo was well respected in all Brooklyn. Even those of the Cosa knew he was a good man. He lived his life by a strict code of conduct and honor. He was rather suspicious of those two well dressed men that came asking for him. He believed them to be from the Cosa.

Henry Irons was an intellectual young man. His IQ scored in the top 1 national percentile. He was an avid chess player, well versed in the works of Mark Twain, Edgar Allan Poe, Descartes, among others. He was also an African American. Life is not easy when you are born the 'wrong color', in a country dominated by whites. Everything he had, he had to struggle for. And he had very little. When the Men came for him, he knew that they wanted him for something VERY important.

Ken Song was a tough man. In Arizona, he was the best boxer alive. In the entire South West, he was an undefeated wrestler. This young man of Japanese descent was NOT someone you crossed. So the Men made it a point to establish that they meant him no harm.

Norma Jean Watson was the top student at Seattle Medical University. She always scored over 98% on all her tests. She also held the record for 'fastest and most efficient dissection of a human body on campus'. She was born to be a Doctor. It saddened her, however, that all she could ever hope to become in this world would be a nurse. One day, a bunch of Men came to her, and asked her to come along with them.

Five young people stood in front of the White House. These five stared at each other for a few moments. In only a few seconds, they each knew that they were not there for the reasons they believed. Only Vincenzo seemed relieved upon learning this fact. John, however, seemed rather disappointed. The other three held neutral expressions on their faces. John spoke out and said: "You guys don't play football, do you?" Only Vincenzo responded- "Nah, I don't play no sport. That a left field question, boy. Why ya gotta be askin that?" "I thought that I had been recruited to be on the All American Team." Henry said: "A rather naïve supposition. You had no evidence to believe such nonsense. Ignorant." Norma said to Henry- "That was rather rude and uncalled for." Ken simply sighed. A man decked in army uniform walked toward the five. 'Please, follow me." Inside the White House, the five had been told to wait, that they would e attended to shortly. They were shocked to meet their attendant. John, in particular, was nearly star struck. In front of them was the most powerful man in America, President John F. Kennedy.

"Miss, gentlemen, I welcome you to my current humble abode. I also thank you for your time." The five stood there, attendant to what he had to say. "I wish to make a proposition to you. But it is not ME, personally, who wants to make this proposal. It is this entire nation that is now asking of you to lend her your service." The five were now curious as to what he wanted. John, in particular, looked rather bright eyed. JFK continued- "America asks that you lend her your talents. She asks of the five of you for help. America needs five young people to complete a new mission. She wants you to take p that age old battle, the battle for freedom, liberty and justice. She wants you five to fight." Henry spoke- "You want us five, specifically. Pardon, but I am feeling rather cynical about this. Us five? Us, specifically? Why? What standard, which procedure, made us five so 'special'? What are you even PLANNING for us?" "Before I answer that question, I must ask of you: Will you answer the call? Will you lend your service to America?" John instantly said yes. E said it with much pride. Ken nodded his head. Vincenzo gave a thumbs up and a confidant smile. Norma smiled, saying yes. Henry hesitated for a while, but he then confirmed that he agreed. "Good. Follow me."

Kennedy led them to a secret war room. He showed them to a table. On that table were five floppy uniforms. One was red; another was green, a blue one, a yellow one, and a pink one. On top of these, each had what looked like a handkerchief. "These are your suits. They will give you protection from all forms of threats. They are bullet proof, fire proof, and radiation proof." Henry looked them over, chuckled, and said: "Bah, these look no stronger than a thin bed sheet. How will they do all these things?" 'All in due time young man. All questions will be answered in due time." Kennedy picks up one of the 'handkerchiefs', and says "These are your helmets." All five looked rather incredulous. John spoke out- "Sir, with all due respect, those do NOT look like helmets." "All in due time, boy. Here, you put the red one on." John hesitated, but he did as was asked. The suit was really loose, and nothing seemed to make the 'helmet' feel like one. "Now, see the belt? Turn the knob on it a quarter circle clock wise. Then, push the button." John did this. Upon doing so, the suit became very form fitting and comfortable. Plus, the helmet solidified. Now it REALLY looked like a helmet. Kennedy seemed rather pleased at his development. "Vincenzo, you get to wear the green one. The blue one is for Henry. The yellow one for Ken, and pink is for Norma." Ken and Norma both seemed rather disappointed by their colors. "Sir- said Norma- Am I pink because I'm a girl?" "Yes, but we chose you because of your TALENTS. We had always intended for the medic of this operation to wear a bright, yet warm color. Because our medic is a girl, we went for pink." Ken said "Why am I yellow?" "Why not?" Henry then said "Yellow is the color of the china men, Asians. By making him wear yellow, you undermine his capabilities, his strengths. By making him wear yellow you UNDERLINE the fact that his skin is yellow. That you made an Asian wear yellow is sickening!" Kennedy turned to Ken and said "Do you, by any chance, feel wronged being given the color yellow? Do you want to wear a different color?" "No sir, none of what he said came across my mind. I simply wished to know why I had been given this particular color. I don't want to change, I'm fine being yellow." This made Henry feel rather humiliated.

Kennedy stood in front of the five. "Miss, gentlemen, this is a great undertaking in American history. We are being threatened in three fronts. On the International front, the Soviet Union and the forces of totalitarianism seek new ways to destroy the American Way. On the Home front, we are besieged by those who wish for America to NOT explore the new frontier of social change. And, beyond our moon, we are under threat by the Martians, who wish to make our lands, our homes their own. You are the soldiers, the ones who will fight in these three fronts. You shall be the Rangers who will keep our nation safe, who will preserve our way of life. You have been given a great power. These suits will give you the strength you need to fight these enemies. Thus, I dub thee the 'Power Rangers'".

Suddenly, an alarm began blaring in the room. A Kennedy had the received a communication from one of his subordinates. "Rangers, I'm afraid we are under attack. The city is being attacked by some sort of war machine. We believe it to be a tripod of Martian origin. What will you do?" John turned to the other for, and said "Let's suit up." He began to run for the exit, on his way to fight the machine. He was then followed by an eager Vincenzo, a calm Ken, a worried Norma, and an unenthusiastic Henry…

To be continued on the Next Chapter!!!


End file.
